Désillusions&Amitiés
by jane9699
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le deuxième volet de Captain America.
1. Chapter 1

Fury ne faisait confiance à personne.

L'expérience le lui avait appris. Sa famille aussi.

Il aimait les hommes. Mais avec une confiance limitée.

Fury s'adaptait au monde qui l'entourait, peu importe ce qu'en pensaient les autres. Peu importe ce qu'en pensait Captain.

Le monde était dangereux,et il fallait savoir se défendre.

Puis tout s'effondra.

Tout ce pour quoi avait travaillé Fury lui semblait désormais un mensonge.

Hydra manoeuvrait le SHIELD depuis soixante-dix ans. Cette organisation que Fury dirigeait avec fierté depuis tant d'années, était pourrie jusqu'à la moelle par une organisation nazie, criminelle et destructrice.

Fury ne voulait pas détruire le SHIELD. C'était impensable. Le SHIELD n'était pas responsable !

Puis il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule solution.

Et cette fois-ci, personne ne le soutiendrait. Ni Maria, sa plus fidèle conseillère et son meilleur allié, ni Steve, à qui il avait sans cesse menti, ni Natasha qui voyait son engagement éclater devant ses yeux.

Natasha à qui malgré toutes ses années de bons et loyaux services, il ne faisait pas confiance.

Steve qu'il avait tenté de prévenir du danger qui les guettait tous, dont il avait vu les yeux bleus azurs briller d'incompréhension face à une situation qui le dépassait. Qui allait bientôt tous les dépasser.

Maria qui ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber malgré les embuches, qui lui avait toujours fait confiance pour contrôler la situation.

Quand Fury se retrouva face à Pierce, il sentit une rage sans nom monter en lui.

Cet homme qui l'avait poussé à prendre les commandes du SHIELD, qui avait été son collègue et son partenaire pendant tant d'années... Cet homme lui mentait depuis des années. Il dirigeait HYDRA. Il pronait des valeurs et en appliquait d'autres. Il était un menteur et un monstre de sang. Froid et et tacticien. Un manipulateur hors norme, en somme. Et Fury lui avait fait confiance, malgré toutes ses réticences sur la question. Il avait fait confiance à un homme qui avait voulu sa mort, qui avait gangrené tout ce pour quoi il avait bataillé.

Un écoeurement sans nom prit place dans son cœur.

Officiellement mort, il décida de détruire ce qui restait d'Hydra. Il brûla les preuves compromettantes, les secrets de son existence. Et puisque personne ne voulait l'accompagner, il le ferait seul.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon est une agent valeureuse.

Courageuse.

Nièce de Peggy Carter, elle s'est engagée au SHIELD pour rendre hommage à sa tante. Pour faire quelque chose de bien, à son tour.

C'est grâce à Sharon que Nick Fury a été sauvé.C'est elle qui a appelé les secours, alors que l'homme était gravement blessé par balle et gisait sur le sol de l'appartement de Steve Rogers.

Fury a demandé à Sharon de surveiller l'idole nationale, pressentant un danger imminent. La fausse infirmière a accompli sa mission à la perfection.

Elle s'est dressée contre Pierce. Elle n'a jamais cru à la culpabilité de Steve Rogers. Sa tante le connaissait. Et sa tante a toujours cru en lui.

Elle s'est dressée contre Rumlow. Malgré ses compètences en la matière, elle a échappé de peu à la mort.

Sharon est une agent courageuse, et son engagement est sincère.

Dans un monde gangrené par Hydra, elle est une pierre précieuse de courage et de dévouement.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria est l'agent discrète que personne ne remarque.

Le bras droit de Nick Fury, celui qu'il appelle toujours en cas de danger, lorsqu'il a besoin d'une épaule.

Maria est cette épaule.

Alors, lorsque Fury est poursuivi par les hommes de Pierce et gravement blessé par le Soldat de l'Hiver, Maria n'hésite pas une seconde à répondre à son appel à l'aide.

Elle l'aide à se cacher, soigne ses nombreuses blessures. Elle secoure Steve, Natasha et Sam et les conduit auprès de lui.

Elle le convainc de détruire la fumisterie qu'est devenu le SHIELD. Parce qu'elle sait que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, même si en tant qu'agent dévouée, cela la détruit de l'intérieur.

Elle guide l'équipe lors de leur assaut contre Hydra.

Elle se pétrifie lorsqu'elle croit à leur victoire.

Elle respire lorsqu'elle comprend que Steve a réussi.

Elle cherche à se reconvertir lorsqu'elle postule chez Stark Industries. Maintenant que le SHIELD a été détruit et que Nick a disparu, elle doit continuer seule.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme Steve, Sam était un rescapé de la guerre.

Comme Steve n'avait pu sauver Bucky, Sam n'avait pu sauver Riley.

Ils connaissaient tous deux ce sentiment de culpabilité qui vous enserrait le ventre et vous empêchait de dormir la nuit, de fermer les yeux. Qui vous empêchait de vivre sereinement.

Sam accompagnait d'anciens soldats dans leur retour à la vie civile. Il n'avait pas pu rester suite à la mort de son partenaire et il savait combien revenir à une vie normale était douloureux et difficile.

Alors, il tentait du mieux qu'il le pouvait d'amener ces gens sur le chemin de la guérison.

Il s'était de suite entendu avec Steve Rogers, leurs chemins similaires se rejoignant et les faisant se comprendre aisément.

Sam était généreux.

C'est donc sans hésiter qu'il avait caché Steve et Nat chez lui, et qu'il les avait rejoint dans leur combat contre Hydra.

Il avait suivi Steve lorsqu'il avait été question de détruire le SHIELD, et Hydra dans le même temps.

Sam avait toute confiance en son jugement.

Il avait combattu Rumlow, et il l'avait payé de quelques coups bien placés. Il avait vu la mort de peu lorsque le SHIELD avait été frappé par l'héliporteur.

Malgré tous les risques que cela impliquait, il avait rejoint le duo de fugitifs dans une entreprise des plus risquées. Arrêté comme les autres par Hydra avant qu'ils ne parviennent à s'échapper, il n'avait pourtant jamais regretté son choix. Il avait veillé au chevet de Steve après son combat contre Bucky, attendant que le super-soldat se réveille, inquiet de son état malgré son faux air nonchalant.

Sam ne faisait ni parti des Avengers, ni du SHIELD. Il n'avait aucune obligation de s'engager à leurs côtés, si ce n'était sa moralité. Et il l'avait fait sans hésiter.

Il l'avait fait pour Steve, ce type qu'il avait rencontré un matin à New-York, qui courait dix fois plus vite que lui et qui lui répétait sans cesse _« Sur ta gauche »_.

Et c'est pour lui, une fois encore, qu'il l'aiderait à retrouver son meilleur ami, même si ce dernier était devenu un tueur psychopathe et sanguinaire.

Sam avait peur pour la sécurité de son nouvel ami.

Mais qu'importe, il le suivrait, comme un vrai ami.


	5. Chapter 5

Le Soldat de l'Hiver est impitoyable. Redoutable. Froid. Minutieux. Une machine à tuer qui détruit tout sur son passage.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'a jamais raté une mission. Il ne manque jamais ses cibles. Fury et Natasha peuvent en témoigner.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver est troublé par cet homme qui l'a appelé Bucky, qui l'a regardé de ses bleus azurs et effarés, et qui semble le connaître.

Cet homme fait remonter en lui des sentiments. Une _humanité._

Puis les hommes de Pierce s'approchent de lui, et il ne connait à nouveau que la douleur, continuelle et insoutenable.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver a peur, il est désorienté. Il est en colère, il veut accomplir sa mission, cet homme l'en empêche.

Alors il fait ce qu'il sait faire. Il attaque.

D'ordinaire froid et organisé, le Soldat de l'Hiver frappe Steve de ses poings puissants, laissant la colère le subjuguer, ce qui ne lui arrive _jamais._

Quelque chose l'empêche de le tuer. Est ce que ce sont ses paroles, son regard, son expression lorsqu'il le fixe, ou tout cela à la fois?Ce désespoir et cette résignation sur son visage...

Le Soldat de l'Hiver ramène Steve sur la plage.

Il cherche des réponses. Alors, il se rend dans un musée dédié à Captain America et ses Commandos Hurlants. Il revoit son propre visage, qu'il ne connait plus. Sa mémoire revient, et son humanité aussi. Mais tout cela est fragile, si fragile...


	6. Chapter 6

Peggy Carter avait été une agent brillante, valeureuse, courageuse, tenace.

Elle avait co-fondé le SHIELD. Elle s'était élevée par son seul travail dans un monde qui ne voulait pas d'elle.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle revoyait Steve après soixante dix ans d'absence, elle pleurait cette vie qu'ils n'avaient pas eu et qu'ils n'auraient jamais. Cette vie qui avait été arrachée à l'homme en face d'elle. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour que le monde soit meilleur... Et qu'était t-il devenu ?

Cette guerre n'avait pas été la dernière. Le monde, intraitable, avait reproduit le cycle de la violence que seul l'homme savait si bien accomplir. Qu'étaient t-ils devenus ?

Alors que Peggy retrouvait enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait, le bonheur se mêlait à la douleur, celle de savoir que l'on a tout tenté pour réussir et que la vie nous a malgré tout fait échouer.

La douleur des regrets.

Steve avait des doutes sur le monde dans lequel il évoluait désormais. Peggy tenta de le rassurer et de le guider dans cet univers si inquiétant. Elle avait toujours été la plus pragmatique des deux.

Puis sa mémoire s'effaça, et elle pleura de bonheur et de tristesse de revoir Steve.

La maladie la rongeait, petit à petit.

Mais pas ses sentiments.


	7. Chapter 7

La désillusion.

Voilà ce que Natasha Romanoff ressentait en cet instant.

A quoi bon être passée de l'autre côté si c'était pour s'être fait manipuler tout ce temps ?

Contrairement à ce qu'en pensaient certains, Natasha avait une conscience. Elle était cachée sous les faux sourires, les sarcasmes, le détachement feint et une carapace épaisse.

Que Fury ne l'ait pas compris, après tout ce temps passé à travailler pour lui, la rongeait de l'intérieur. L'avoir cru mort l'avait transpercé.

Natasha avait une humanité. Elle était ressortie face à Steve Rogers, qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à respecter. Une affection silencieuse était née entre eux.

Il était le seul à lui faire confiance ouvertement.

Elle était devenue son amie. Et c'était en tant qu'amie qu'elle lui avait transmis le dossier du Soldat de l'Hiver, alias Bucky Barnes, même si elle craignait que cela ne le détruise.

On avait tenté de la rabaisser de part son passé sombre et sanglant. Etonnant comme les gens qui étaient bien contents de vous avoir à leur service étaient les plus prompts à vous cracher dessus.

Mais Natasha Romanoff était une battante. Personne ne la rabaissait ni ne la brisait. C'était déjà fait.

Elle était grande, elle était belle, elle était fière. Elle était était loyale. Elle respectait Steve et son passé, Steve et ses silences. Et c'était réciproque.

Elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec le fait que tout le monde savait qui elle était. Ce qu'elle s'était évertuée à éviter depuis tant d'années.

Le SHIELD n'était plus. Sa couverture non plus. Elle était seule sur ce coup là.

Mais Natasha était évolutive. Alors elle s'adapta, avec dignité et beauté.


	8. Chapter 8

Perdu dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, Steve avait la sensation de dériver dans l'océan de la vie.

Seules ses convictions lui permettaient de ne pas sombrer. Si Peggy avait créé le SHIELD, alors il se devait de poursuivre son oeuvre.

Bucky n'était plus, Peggy se mourrait, les Commandants Hurlants étaient devenus des icones de musée. Il combattait pour une organisation qui lui mentait et lui donnait la sensation d'être un pantin ridicule.

Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour la paix. Le monde dans lequel il se retrouvait prisonnier était _loin_ d'être en paix. Il était dangereux et sombre, sanglant et prêt à exploser à tout moment, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. On construisait des armes pour éradiquer les menaces à venir, et ces armes étaient sans que personne ne le sache aux mains d'Hydra.

Cela avait été terrible pour Steve. Si HYDRA existait toujours, pour quoi avait t-il combattu ? Pour quoi était t-il mort?Pour quoi Bucky était t-il mort ?

Steve avait connu la guerre. Il n'avait connu que la guerre. Il ne voyait aucune porte de sortie autre que le combat, encore et encore...

Alors lorsqu'Hydra revint, il combattit, encore et encore, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté la guerre et les Commandos Hurlants...

Steve n'était pas prêt pour l'amour.L'amitié, oui. Peut-être. Natasha devint son amie et sa partenaire. De même que Sam, qui connaissait comme lui les dommages de la guerre.

Revoir Peggy avait été à la fois magnifique et douloureux. Revoir Bucky fut encore pire.

Bucky était _vivant._

Il avait subi l'horreur et cela déchira le cœur de Steve. Obligé de le combattre, il y renonça pour tenter de retrouver son ami, même si cela signifiait mourir.

Puis Bucky le sauva, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il prit dès lors la décision de le retrouver et de le sauver, sans se douter des conséquences. Sans se douter que les fautes qu'il reprochait à Fury deviendraient bientôt ses propres fautes.


End file.
